


Another day in the office

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Draco is a sweetheart, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Married Sex, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, On top of desk Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Who says lunch in the office has to be boring?One day Tsubaki decides to make an unplanned stop by the Ministry of Magic and pay her husband a visit while he’s on his lunch and things heat up and desk get ruined as the two decide to have a little fun during lunch!





	1. An unexpected visitor arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Little idea that popped into my head💁🏽♀️  
> Tsubaki is my OC and will have her own original story soon!

 

“Take the job they Said, you’ll love it they said...well they lied...”

 

Draco sighed as he worked on the mountain of paper work sitting on his desk, mocking him relentlessly.

 

“Its only head of magical cooperations...It’s just handshakes and meetings they said...”

 

He mumbled as he signed another form and stamped the front of the paper before closing the Manila glider and tossing it onto a near by table where all the completed paper work and files sat, stacked neatly, patiently waiting to be delivered to their new homes.

 

Draco sighed as he leaned back in his leather office chair and pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes for a moment.

 

“Why did I take this job...”

 

He mumbled as he leaned forward and surveyed the seemingly never ending summits of paperwork that surrounded him.

 

As he scanned the room with tired eyes and a cramping hand, something on his desk caught his eye.

 

“How could I forget...”

 

Draco drawled as he picked up the clumsily mademacaroni art picture frame that held the most important picture he would ever have...The picture Cho took the day his daughter Nymphadora Minerva Malfoy was born, almost 6 months ago in December on Christmas Day....

 

Draco’s heart beat unsteadily as he was overtaken with emotion as he watch the picture play out.

 

“My baby?!”

 

Scorpius mouthed who wasn’t even quite two yet when the picture had been taken.

His eyes only saw his sister, not the tubes or the wires or even the NICU incubator she was in, they only saw her.

 

Tsubaki’s eyes glittered with love as they welled up with tears as she turned and looked up Draco as their eyes locked, no words could express they joy, love and pride they were feeling in that moment.

 

“If only for you...”

 

Draco mumbled as he sat the picture down, careful not to knock any of the pasta loose. The frame had been this years Christmas gift from scorpius, made under the watchful eye of His Abuela And Abuelo Martinez.

 

Scorpius has glued and painted it all by his self, proudly shoving it into his father’s hands when he came to pick up his son after they got the all clear from the doctors for scorpius to come visit.

 

Draco’s heart swelled with so many blissful emotions at the memory of his tiny Snowy haired son, clumsily running to him, frame in hand as he screamed with joy when his father came through the door of their sunny Adobe home back in Tucson.

 

Beeeeep

 

Draco jumped as his intercom on the wall went off, notifying him that he was needed, jarring him from his pleasant trip down memory lane.

 

Draco swallowed thickly as he scowled for a moment as he put a hand over his frantic heart and shook his head, chastising himself for being so easily startled before getting up to answer the intercom.

 

“What is it that you need Penelope?”

 

Draco drawled as stretched his neck and stretched his arms which were stiff from sitting at his desk all morning, hunched over paperwork and a laptop.

 

“You have a visitor that would like to see you...They aren’t on the docket for today but they said it’s urgent...And I figured since it’s nearly time for lunch so-“

 

Draco frowned...This was odd, he had never had any unplanned visits before...but then again he had only been in this new job for 2 months now so perhaps this was normal for this job,

 

he concluded to himself as he listened to Penelope rambled.

 

“Send them up, please and thank you.”

 

Draco said as he looked out his window, enjoy the wonderful eagle eye view of snowy downtown London that he had.

 

“Yes sir! Bye bye now!”

 

Penelope chirped before he let go of the button and hurriedly cleaned off his desk so it was some what presentable for who ever was visiting him. Being sure to place his beloved picture in his china cabinet behind his desk.

 

Knock

Knock

Knock

 

“Come in please.”

 

Draco said as he stood up to his full height and turned around.

 

As soon as he saw the silhouette of what appeared to be a small female holding a large bag in one hand and a to go carry with 2 large coffees,an excited grin came to his pale face.

 

“Good afternoon Mr.Malfoy, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

 

A small Asian women said smirking as she stepped into his office, her dark chocolate haired was pulled back into a perfect pony tail as her honey colored eyes sparkled mischievously.

 

“Of course not Mrs. Malfoy, a visit from you is never an intrusion.”

 

Draco said smirking as he strode over to his beloved Tsubaki, his wife of 5 years and eagerly wrapped his arms around her tiny 5’ frame, burying his face in her hair as he breathed in the sweet smell of her perfume and hair products.

 

“That’s good to hear considering I waited 30 minutes at our sushi spot for our lunch and another 15 at the coffee shop.”

 

Tsubaki said as she kissed his sternum and pulled away, eagerly Draco took the carrier of hot drinks and set them on the desk before bending down and capturing his wife’s face in his hands and passionately pressing his lips to hers.

 

A gentle warmth seeped through him as he caressed her face with his thumbs while he kissed her warmly for a few second before pulling away with a wide grin on his face.

 

“Don’t worry, nothing will go to waste love.”

 

Draco said delightfully as he gave his wife another peck on the lips before taking the brown paper bag from her and set it too on his desk next the coffees.

 

“Sweet baby Talos...you have enough paper in here to amount to enough trees to make a small national park.”

 

Tsubaki chuckled as she eyed the mountains of paper piles that were scattered about his exquisite and elegant office.

 

“I thought you were here to visit me, not my office.”

 

Draco playful snipped as he raised his brows while in bagging their lunch.

 

“I’d come to see you but it’s hard to ignore the small forest growing on your tables...By the way I got you your usual coffee but with 2 shots of B complex vitamins for extra energy.”

 

Tsubaki said pulling her attention away from the mountain range of papers to her rather handsome blonde haired husband.

 

“And what did you get yourself? You must be exhausted after last nights case, come have a seat love.”

 

Draco said gesturing to the chair beside him, Tsubaki smirked as she walked past him, sneaking a glance at his shapely bum.

 

After lunch they cleaned up before Draco excised himself to the loo.

 

While he was gone Tsubaki snatched up a file and took it to his desk to pour over it bent over with her elbows on the desk. She was very curious on what her husband was doing at work since he never really talked about work at home and often stayed late rather then take his work home with him.

 

“That’s what keeps him late...Wand components? Seriously?”

 

Tsubaki scoffed as she read over the file, not even bothering to look away or turn around when She heard the door to Draco’s office open when Draco came back in.

 

Draco smirked as he eyed her heart shaped bum, so round and shapely...It was simply irresistible.

 

WHACK!

 

“Eek!”

 

Tsubaki shrieked as she shot stright up, her hands flying to her sore bum.

 

“Mr. Malfoy! That is inappropriate for an office setting!”

 

Tsubaki mockingly scolded as she rubbed her bum through her black pencil skirt, theonce painful sting had faded into a pleasant numbness as she rubbed it.

 

“And so is reading classified materiel Mrs.Malfoy...Plus you know me...Can’t resist that perfect bum of yours now can I?”

 

Draco said smirking as he towered over her, his eyes locked with hers before he shot a glance down at her cleavage...Being 2 meters tall had its advantages, especially with a wife that was barely over 1.5 meters tall.

 

“My eyes are up here, Mr.Malfoy.”

 

Tsubaki teased as she grabbed his tie and tugged on it, drawing his steel grey eyes upwards towards hers.

 

“And so are your lips...It would Be rubbish if they went unkissed wouldn’t it?”

 

Draco whispered, smirking as he cupped her cheek and bent down to her eye level before firmly pressing his lips against hers.

 

Even after being together for almost 10 years, her kisses still made him dizzy and foggy headed.

 

The feeling of her soft, supple lips against his still drove him wild, their kiss deepenedas Tsubaki slipped her tongue into his mouth.

 

His heart sped up as his tongue greeted hers, caressing it before exploring the inside her mouth.

 

“Mmmm.”

 

Tsubaki moaned as she wrapped her around his neck and pulled him closer as she backed upto the edge of the desk.

 

Draco’s hands slid down her cheeks, following the slope and curve of her neck as he pulled away for a second to catch his breath.

 

“Turn around and bend over.”

 

Draco ordered huskily as he rubbed her arms and planted small kisses on her warm neck.

 

“Mmm what for?”

 

Tsubaki moaned as she slowly turned around and bent her self over the desk, her skirt rode up, exposing the back of hermuscular thighs.

 

“Because it’s time for After.”

 

“After what?”

 

Tsubaki huffed as Draco moved her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck and spine as his hands caressed her bouncy bum and firm thighs.

 

Draco chuckled, sending a shiver down her spine as it tickled her a bit.

 

“3 years we’ve lived here and you’re still just as clueless as the day we met at kings cross...You’re cheeky little thing and I love it.”

 

He snickered as he skimmed his fingers over the top of her skirt covered slit, teasing her making her damp.

 

“Draco...Don’t be mean..”

 

Tsubaki groaned as he dropped to his knees and kissed the back of her thighs, nipping at her pantyhose before gently spreading her legs apart.

 

“After is another term for a sweet treat after a meal or dessert...And you my cheeky bird are so sweet you might spoil my dinner.”

 

Draco drawled, smirking as he lifted up her skirt and then folded it back before he let out a soft throaty moan as he marveled at her rear.

 

Tsubaki blushed and gave him a cheeky grin,

 

“Good thing we had a big lunch-uhhhh.”

 

Tsubaki moaned as Draco pulled her stockings down and snapped the elastic band of her green thong, sending a stinging sensation through her.

 

“My god, you’re already drenched...might just be enough to quench my thirst though...such a beautiful woman you are.”

 

Draco said as he stroked the outside of her damp knickers, his eyes lit up like stars as he pulled her pantiies down to reveal a trimmed pink puss.

 

“Mmm.”

 

Draco moaned as he buried his face in her snatch, licking and sucking at her folds before nibbling at her clit, eagerly eating away at her.

 

“Oh my..oh my...”

 

Tsubaki chanted as she gripped the edge of the desk for dear life as she began to tremble with pleasure.

 

Draco loved eating her out, it was never a chore, infact for him it was a treat.

 

“Two or three digits babe?”

 

Draco asked panting as he pulled away for a moment before latching back on to her clit, his tongue swirling and massaging the delicate bud as his hand squeezed and teased her plump bottom as he waited for her to answer.

 

“Two...OH!”

 

Tsubaki gasped as Draco slid two finger into her box, gently massaging her G spot and walls as he thrusted in and out of her.

 

“Sweet snuffaluffagus!”

 

Tsubaki moaned as she banged her fist off the desk, her legs aches as they began to crampas she neared her finish.

 

Draco chuckled, vibrating her snatch, his fingers thrusting rhythmically as they loosened her up and pleasures her.

 

Tsubaki panted and writhed around as she became eager to finish, with each stroke and nibble of her clit, her grip on the edge of the cherry wood desk tightened until they were a ghastly white.

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

Tsubaki swore as Dracotenderly kneaded and pressed on her g spot, his tongue furiously lapping her clit and lips, working hard to help her come.

 

Tsubaki’s hips bucked as she came, saturating his face with her slick and salty juices, a well deserved treat for both of them.

 

“Mmm fucking delightful.”

 

Draco panted as he lapped at her fluids before he attempted  wincing as his joints creaked as he got to his feet before unbuckled his belt...


	2. A happy ending for almost all!

Tsubaki excitedly jerked her head upat the sound of his belt buckle jingling, as Draco had called her by name.

 

“Pardon me Mrs.Malfoy...I do need to use that desk.”

 

Draco said smirking as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his long, thick cock, spitting on it before he started stroking himself as he walked in front of Tsubaki, displaying himself to her like a proud rooster.

 

Tsubaki’s eyebrows hit her hair line as she gazed longing at her husband’s cock as he waved it front of her face, teasing her as he moaned and chewed on his lip.

 

“My eyes are up here, Mrs Malfoy.”

 

Draco teased as he mocked her, stepping closer to her as she glanced up at him with an excited gleam in her eye.

 

“That they are and they’re quite beautiful...but my lips are down here and they shouldn’t go to-“

 

pop!

 

As soon as she started talking Draco slid his cock into her mouth and cupped her chin in his hands before she closed her eyes and her mouth.

 

“I’m trying to work...That pretty little mouth is a distraction.”

 

Draco said huskily as he let out a passionate groan as Tsubaki slid her head down his length and then back up so her tongue could swirl around the uncuthead of his cock.

 

“That’s more like it..”

 

Draco moaned as he thrusted his hips forward while holding her jaw in place, her tongue simultaneously massaging and squeezing his cock as her gaze flirted up to his face, earning a wink from Draco as he caught her gazing up at him.

 

Draco purred delightfully as he tangled his fingers into her rich dark chocolate colored hair, feeling the silk like softness between his fingers. Gently he tugged and pulled on her hair, not enough to cause an intense amount of pain but enough to make her moan.

 

“Ohhh...Tsubaki...that’s it.”

 

Draco purred, praising her as she palmed his soft wrinkly sack, gently squeezing and kneading them as she took his cock down her throat. Her throat convulsed, squeezing his cock causing her to gag on it before Draco sharply pullled his cock out her slick mouth so she could breathe.

 

Drool dribble down her chin as string of saliva webbed from her mouth to his cock,her cheek were a bright and lively red, her pink lipstick smeared around her mouth.

 

“My god you’re a hot fucking mess. drool running down your perfect little mouth, lipstick smeared all over the place...Fucking beautiful little mess you are!”

 

Draco praised making her blush as she smiled and bit her lip flirtatiously before Draco smirked down at her and kissed the top of her head lovingly before smacking her cheek with his cock.

 

“Draco...”

 

Tsubaki whined and pouted as she looked up at him with wide eyes that pleaded with him.

 

“Don’t give me that look..But just for a few more turns...Other wise I’ll finish before we even start.”

 

Draco lamented as he slid his cock back inside his wife’s mouth, sighing happily as she moaned and purred with delight, happily kicking her legs up in the air.

 

After a few moments Draco pulled his cock out of her mouth and away from her reach, Tsubaki poutedas reached for his cock but he swatted her eager hands away.

 

“Front or back?”

 

Draco asked plainly as he wiped a bead of pre cum off the head of his cock and rubbed it on Tsubaki’s lip, allowing her a taste.

 

“Front!”

 

Tsubaki said eagerly before as she shaking stood up, unsteady in her own two legs as she winced from being stiff for too long.

 

Draco held out his hand as she took off her black pumps, pantyhose and left them in a pilebefore she wobbled to the front of the desk, unzipping her skirt and tossing to the side.

 

Tsubaki hopped onto the desk and wiggled back a ways as Draco rolled his chair out of the way so he could get between her legs with sweat beading up on his forehead.

 

“You ready Tsubaki?”

 

Draco asked cupping her face as he placed his forehead against hers, Tsubaki felt her heart flutter as he pecked her cheek with his lips, her hands covered his as she she nodded.

 

“Of course and you?”

 

Tsubaki whispered as they shared a soft kiss, exchanging feelings of love and adoration for one another.

 

“Right as rain, Do you want me to put a condom on?”

 

Draco asked giving her a peck on the lips before caressing her cheek with his thump, sweeping across her high cheek bones and brushing the side of her little nose.

 

“No but thanks for the offer...why do you-“

 

“Prevents me from splashing my desk or god forbid that stupid laptop!”

 

Draco said smirking as he flushed a light shade of pink before turning his head to the side and looked out at the city.

 

Tsubaki chuckled and kissed his prickly cheek before gently nuzzling the side of his face, gazing at him fondly.

 

“So are we sight seeing or are you going to Make this the best lunch break of the week?”

 

Tsubaki teased as she tangled her fingers in his hair, again kissing his cheek and forehead, Draco smiled as turned his attention back to her before guiding her hips so his cock was lined up with her entrance.

 

“I’ve got 15 minutes left...so why not both?”

 

He drawled before kissing her passionately as he pushed into her slowly and gently.

 

Tsubaki gasped and moaned loudly as she felt him push into her, stretching her tight center as her body welcomed him.

 

“Oh Tsubaki! God that’s fucking brilliant!”

 

Draco swore as he pulled away and buried his face in her neck, panting as his nose filled with the tantalizing smell of her coconut scented perfume, fresh sweat and the ghostly touch of fresh desert air from Tucson where she worked.

 

everythjng else seemed to fall wayside as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head, stopping at the halfway point to give her a break and to check in on her and to take his shirt and jacket off.

 

“You alright there Tsubaki?”

 

He asked kissing her neck as he put on hand in the small of her back while the other unbuttoned the front of her blouse, noticing 2 wet spots where she was leaking milk before exposing the cleavage of her soft creamy white breast that were being cupped by a simple sage green sports bra that was now stained from her leaking nipples.

 

 

“I’m-I’m fine just short of breath...By the way I apologize in advance if I accidentally set your desk on fire...”

 

Tsubaki chuckled as she ran her fingers through Draco’s dirty blonde hair, smiling as she felt him shake with laughter, burying her face in his neck as well.

 

“Like you did to yours the last time we had sex at your office?”

 

Draco teased making his wife groan and blush in embarrassment as he brought up the memory of her scorching her desk on accident when they had sex on her desk, but as she came she momentarily lost control of her flames, scorching her desk and setting off the smoke detector.

 

“I’m sorry to inform you Mr.Malfoy but I have noooo recollection of that incident occurring.”

 

Draco snickered as he tugged her sports bra up and over her breast, an excited grin crawled in to his face as he took in the wonderful sight of her breast.

 

“Shame..because that was a wild day...but my god look at these!”

 

Draco cried happily as Tsubaki rolled her eyes and shook her head, amused at her husbands antics.

 

“No matter how many times you’ve seen them or how old you get, you bust out smiling like a kid in the candy store every single time and it’s quite cute.”

 

Tsubaki said smirking as Draco grinned at her with his beautiful ice gray eyes sparkling with excitement before gently cupping each breast, Tsubaki blushed as she let out a sharp gasp and rolled her head to the side.

 

“I don’t see why you like them...They’re so saggy and my nipples are off center-Ahhh!”

 

Tsubaki cried out loudly as Draco popped a very sensitive nipple into his mouth and gently suckled on her nipple, unphased by the stream of sweet milk that was leaking out her nipples.

 

Tsubaki whimpered and tangled her fingersinto his hair before he pulled his head away and switched to the other one, suckling tenderly as he palmed her breast, capturing the taste of her milk on his tongue.

 

“Fuck me...please draco.”

 

Tsubaki begged as she let her her hands slide down to his firm bottom and dug her nails into his ass cheeks causing a sharp biting pain to shoot up his spine.

 

Draco popped off her nipple with loud POP noise before he kissed his wife’s lips and rubbed her slightly flabby stomach which was, in his opinion beautifully decorated with silver stretch marks and a Cesarean scar down on her pelvis.

 

“So beautiful...”

 

Draco crooned as he began to slowly thrust his hips, being very gentle and careful not hurt Tsubaki.

 

“Harder please..Faster..Fuck....”

 

Tsubaki panted as she took her hands off his ass and put then on the top of the desk, while Draco wrapped his one arm around her and use the other to support his weight.

 

Carefully he increased his tempo and deepened his thrust, which pleased Tsubaki greatly.

 

“That’s it Draco!”

 

Tsubaki cried out as he reached the perfect pace, her legs went numb as she dove headlong into the swirling eddy of emotions and sensations.

 

“Tsubaki...My sweet Camilla.”

 

Draco croaked out as he kissed her jaw and neck, suckling and licking the long scar that marred the side of her head and neck, earned during the battle of hogwarts.

 

Tsubaki Cried out in ecstasy as she threw around his neck and held on to him, allowing Draco the freedom to palm her almost painfully sensitive breast to help encourage her to come.

 

Tsubaki whimpered as she peppered his neck with frantic kisses and pleaded with body to allow her to come.

 

“Do you need me to stop-“

 

“I swear to fucking god Draco! I will bury your fine ass body in the fucking desert if you stop!”

 

Tsubaki hissed in his ear, as her words turned into mewls and cries of pleasure until her speech was nothing but gasping and unintelligible gibberish.

 

Draco chuckled nervously as he stole a peek down at her breast as he felt a warm creamy, sticky liquid slick up his hand.

 

“Fuck...FUCK! Draco!”

 

Tsubaki wailed as she buried her face into his neck, her nails slicing through the skin on back as her body clamped down on his cock, making Draco yelp in surprise.

 

“SHIT!”

 

Draco yelled as Tsubaki’s teeth suddenly latched on to his shoulder, drawing a fair amount of blood and pain from Draco, as a long stream of milk spurted from her nipples like an excited rubber duck as she came hard, her salty cum saturated his desk and ran on to the floor.

 

“Tsu-“

 

Draco gasped as he felt his balls tightened as he pumped a few more times, spurts of cum filled her as Draco froze up, everything melted into bliss for a fraction of a moment before he felt Tsubaki go limp.

 

“Tsubaki?”

 

Draco croaked, opening his eyes as he blinked a few times and moved his hand from her chest to her neck.

 

“Tsubaki?!

 

Draco said again this time with more worry and urgency in his voice as he pulled his head back and looked at her.

 

“Draco...”

 

Tsubaki gasped as she blinked a few times and then swallow hard as her mind unfroze itself.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Draco said nervously as he pulled himself out of her and took Tsubaki into his arms and fell backwards into his chair.

 

“I-I thinks so...I can’t feel my legs...”

 

Tsubaki whispered as she shook and trembled a bit as she came off her orgasm bliss.

 

Draco smirked and carefully picked his jacket up off the floor and covered her with it as he kissed her head.

 

“Sorry but I kind of do want to live...I have a beautiful wife and two babies that would be awfully upset if daddy wasn’t there.”

 

Draco crooned kissing his wife’s head as he rocked back and forth in his chair, cuddling and soothing his wife.

 

“Meeep.”

 

Was all Tsubaki could say as she snuggled into her husbands bare chest, tracing the tattoos of Tonks and scorpius’s constellations on his chest and kissing old scars that decorated his torso.

Draco chuckled and buried his face into his wife’s hair, savoring the bliss and peace that laid between them.

 

“Sorry about the mess...I forgot how sensitive I am after a baby...I didn’t bring any wipes so-“

 

“Don’t worry I have a bunch of nappy wipes in my desk drawer...Don’t you worry my beautiful Tsubaki.”

 

Draco whispered tucking her head under his chin, saturating his existence in her emotions and touch, soaking up as much of the love and bliss as he could all the while putting out an equal amount.

 

“He’s not done with his lunch! You can’t go in there-“

 

Penelope cries echoed through the hallway as the door to Draco’s office swung open, startling all who existed in that moment.

 

“So the rumors are true...The famous Harry Potter has come...”

 

Draco said smirking as a tall, lanky man with unruly black hair and large circular framed glasses stood in front of him, his emerald green eyes flickered with horror before the door promptly swung shut.

 

“I’ll come back later...”

 

Harry mumbled as his footsteps echoed down the hall...

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
